Et si ?
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Et si je vous racontais comment Masashi Kishimoto a créer Naruto ? Ça vous intéresse ?


**Et si ?**

 **Il** n'avait que gribouillé vulgairement sur sa feuille blanche. Un bonhomme debout, tenant ses hanches d'une poigne ferme, un visage rond et enfantin, des moustaches de chat sur les joues, un sourire trop grand et une coiffure déstructurée.

 **Il** s'était ensuite amusé à colorier son personnage : des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus océans, un habit orange… Il ne payait pas de mine ce bonhomme sur sa feuille blanche, mais il représentait un rêve qu' **il** n'atteindrait peut-être jamais.

 **Il** rêvait de devenir mangaka, mais à se comparer à ceux qu' **il** connaissait, **il** doutait d'en être capable. **Il** n'avait pas leur talent pour le dessin ! Néanmoins, **il** persista. **Il** en rêvait après tout et comptait se donner les moyens de le réaliser, ce rêve.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, **il** décida de s'inscrire sur un site de mangaka amateur : _FanMangaNet_.

Durant des mois et des mois, **il** admira les dessins des autres amateurs inscrits sur le site. **Il** leur partagea ses ressentis, son admiration. **Il** y rencontra des mangaka talentueux, d'autres ayant comme lui besoin de progresser.

Ce site devint une partie de sa vie, un tremplin vers son rêve.

Continuant ses études, tout était un prétexte au dessin pour **lui** : l'absence d'un professeur, une heure de battement dans son emploi du temps, la pause déjeuné… **Il** passait ses journées à peaufiner son personnage qu' **il** avait tant aimé gribouiller. Et au fur et à mesure des semaines, sa passion prit le dessus sur ses études. Le dessin c'était sa vie.

Et un jour, **il** se lança.

 **Il** avait donné un nom à son personnage : _Naruto_. **Il** avait inventé une histoire pour le mettre en scène, créant une trame et des personnages secondaires. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps, mais **il** avait réussi, **il** en était fier. **Il** partagea alors le premier chapitre de son histoire qui mettait son personnage blond en scène devant un restaurant de ramen.

Rapidement, **il** s'aperçu que quelques fans venaient admirer ses dessins, ce qui le flatta. Quelques rares d'entre eux s'attardèrent même à le féliciter pour les notes d'humour qu' **il** glissait dans son scénario et pour son personnage blond qu' **il** aimait tant.

Enthousiaste, **il** continua son avancée et partagea les chapitres suivants. Plus **il** dessinait et plus **il** s'améliorait. A chaque fois, le nombre de vues sur ses dessins augmentaient et quelques rares fans le complimentaient.

Mais l'engouement qu' **il** avait vécu au partage de son premier chapitre ne fut plus aussi grand. Les fans ne se manifestaient que rarement.

Mais **il** persévéra, **il** croyait en son rêve.

Entre deux partages, **il** continua d'aller admirer les dessins de ces mangaka amateurs qu'il avait suivi. Beaucoup étaient devenus des mangaka professionnels, étant publié par une maison d'édition, ayant réalisé leur rêve, et **le sien**. Eux avaient reçu nombres de réactions de leurs fans quand ils avaient dessiné des personnages connus de leur manga préféré. Tout comme ils avaient été motivés par leurs nombreux fans quand ils s'étaient lancés dans la création de leur propre manga.

 **Il** se demanda alors pourquoi tant de personnes venaient regarder ses dessins sans jamais lui dire ce qu'ils en pensaient… **Il** se posa nombres de questions comme : est-ce que mes dessins en valent le coup ? Est-ce mon scénario qui n'est pas assez bien ? Est-ce que mon personnage plait vraiment ? Ont-ils peur de me dire que je suis loin de mon rêve ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le talent qu'il faut pour dessiner un manga ?...

Et à toutes ces questions s'en ajoutèrent d'autres.

Peu à peu, **il** perdit confiance en son don de dessinateur et cessa de partager son histoire.

Son rêve était toujours ancré en **lui** , le dessin faisait partie de sa vie, le dessin était sa vie. Mais **il** ne se croyait pas assez doué pour devenir mangaka.

 **Il** se détacha du site FanMangaNet et se remit plus sérieusement dans ses études. **Il** en sortit avec son diplôme et commença à travailler comme testeur de jeux vidéos, sa deuxième passion.

De temps en temps, **il** s'attarda sur ses vieux dessins, continuant l'histoire qu' **il** avait commencée. **Il** aimait tellement son personnage _Naruto_ , **il** aimait tellement dessiner et partager cela. Mais **il** s'était fait une raison : si les fans n'avaient pas été réactifs à son histoire c'était qu' **il** n'avait pas le talent pour réaliser son rêve. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder sa passion intacte et de continuer, dans l'ombre de son appartement, de dessiner _Naruto_.

…

Derrière leurs écrans, de nombreux fans attendaient que **Masashi'K** termine de partager son histoire sur ce petit ninja mangeur de ramen que le mangaka amateur avait nommé _Naruto_. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas connaître la suite de l'histoire. Cet amateur avait pourtant du potentiel…

Ils scrutèrent les parutions des maisons d'éditions pour s'assurer que le mangaka amateur avait déserté le site parce qu' **il** avait enfin percé et qu' **il** n'avait alors plus le temps de partager avec eux. Mais plus les mois passaient et plus leur attente resta identique. **Masashi'K** n'apparut jamais dans les librairies et aucun manga ne prit le nom de ce personnage souriant et amical.

 _Naruto_ resta un personnage fictif que son auteur chérissait chaque jour dans l'ombre.

…

Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Masashi Kishimoto n'est pas allé partager les ébauches de son talent sur le site FanMangaNet.

Mais comme tout artiste, Masashi a douté de lui. Alors s' **il** avait réellement été sur un site d'amateur, s' **il** avait réellement reçu si peu de retour des quelques fans qui venaient, dans l'ombre, suivre l'histoire de _Naruto_ , nous n'aurions peut-être jamais connu ce manga. Nous n'aurions jamais eu d'auteurs amateurs qui écrivent sur _Naruto_ et ses amis ninjas. Vous n'auriez jamais eu de telles fanfictions à lire…

Moi je me dis que quand je lis une fanfiction, je lis peut-être le Masashi Kishimoto de demain, qui sait ? Alors je donne à l'auteur que je lis mon ressenti parce qu'un jour, je trouverai peut-être ce même auteur dans ma librairie et je serais alors fière d'avoir assisté à ses débuts et de l'avoir aidé à croire en son talent et en son rêve !


End file.
